


The End Is Just The Beginning

by FuckMeGentlyWithAChainsaw



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Otabek with kids am I right?, Yuri is enamoured and jelous, parenting, post-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckMeGentlyWithAChainsaw/pseuds/FuckMeGentlyWithAChainsaw
Summary: Victor coaches his husband through his farewell season as a competitive figure skater. Yuuri tries to end his career on a high note while adjusting to fatherhood.





	

Victor stood just off the ice with their daughter cradled to his chest. He swayed softly, cupping her head against his shoulder with one hand and keeping her covered by a thick purple blanket with the other. He was hoping to keep her asleep for as long as he possibly could. He was coaching his husband through his final season as a competitive skater and every second of practice had to count if Yuuri was going to perform the incredible farewell season he’d helped to choreograph and produce. This was enough of a challenge on its own. Doing it with one-year-old was going to be near impossible, but they were making it work. He continued to rock their daughter as Yuuri struck his final pose on the ice, panting heavily. They’d been practicing for most of the morning and he was clearly exhausted. The first few hours had been riddled with error, he had a better grasp of the choreography but a loudly babbling Anya had resulted in him falling out of most of his jumps. 

Victor waved Yuuri over. “How was that,” the younger man asked quietly, leaning over the edge of the rink to run a finger lightly over his daughter’s cheek. “You were right about her being too distracting earlier. Everything felt much better once I could actually focus.” 

Victor smiled, “your step sequence was incredible, as always, but your quad flip is still rough. It’ll need quite a bit of work if you’re going to land it smoothly in competition this season.” 

Yuuri nodded

“To your credit, she is adorable, and I’m proud of you for being able to make it through your short program at all,” Victor continued.

Yuuri smirked, “well I practice with you here every day. I thought I was already used to focusing with someone cute watching me from the sidelines.” 

Victor laughed, careful not to shake Anya, “in that case you should perform miraculously if I bring Yakov out of retirement to coach you.” 

Yuuri just rolled his eyes and took a sip from his water bottle.

“Practice your quad flips until Yura gets here,” he instructed. Yuuri nodded and pushed off the side of the rink, picking up speed as he took the curve, finally pushing off and making four full rotations before fumbling and touching down on the ice as he stepped out of the flip. He ran through the jump twice more, wobbling on his landing each time, before pausing for a breath and looking to Victor helplessly for instruction. 

“Your free leg is shit, Piggy.” The tall blonde walked up from behind Victor, followed by Otabek who had a backpack slung over his shoulder. Anya woke up immediately, piercing the once quiet morning with a sharp, echoing wail. 

“Yuri,” Victor hissed, cursing softly in Russian before adjusting Anya in his arms and calming her down. “It’s alright Anyechka, it’s just Yura, see.” He turned so that the 1-year-old could look at the boy who’d woken her up. 

Her face was red and stained with tears, still wrinkled as her cries died down. Otabek dropped his bag by the bleachers, “Yura, how could you.” He playfully shoved the blond before walking up to Victor, “I’ll hold her while you help Yuuri, if you want.” Victor sighed, “please.” He handed her over, careful to keep the now squirming mass covered with the blanket. He slipped into his skates and hastily laced them up. 

“Yuuri” he called, “come here.” Otabek bounced Anya softly, letting her grab and tug at his fingers, hair, and jacket as he passively watched Yuri step into his skates. 

Yuri looked up when he was done lacing them, “I don’t understand why she likes you so much,” he grumbled, having only held Anya a few times without her immediately bursting into tears. 

Otabek shrugged, “I told you, I had lots of little cousins. Practice makes perfect.” Yuri took a seat next to him and made faces at the little girl until she finally laughed. It took much longer than he was proud of and Otabek was laughing too by the end of it, but he was determined. 

Victor said, stepping off the rink with a flourish, “Yura, are you ready to see the changes I made to your free skate?” Yuuri followed him off the ice, pulling off his skates and stuffing them into his bag.

“Yeah, old man, I want to make sure you’re not sabotaging my routine. If you give me a shit program so that the piggy wins gold this season I’ll kill you.” 

Victor groped at his chest in mock pain, he gasped, “you’d leave my child without a father? Yura how cruel.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, “she’s got Beka, he’s smarter than you anyway.” 

Otabek knew better than to entertain Yuri’s rants, or to side against him. 

“Okay,” Yuuri said finally, too tired to engage in their banter, skates packed and sweatshirt pulled over his head, “I’m going to take Anya home for lunch. Beka, you’re welcome to hang out at the apartment to study if their yelling is too distracting.”

Otabek handed Anya to her father and she giggled, flinging he arms around Yuuri’s neck. “I might take you up on that,” he said, “they started early today.” 

Yuuri huffed a laugh. They argue from start to finish of every practice. He doesn’t know how Otabek stands it. Then again, with him in school and Yurio training for the upcoming season, he supposes that he’s just making the most of the weekend with his boyfriend. 

“Dasvidanya, piggy.” Yurio called over his shoulder as he glided toward the middle of the rink. 

Victor sighed, “I’ll see you two later,” he says, kissing Yuuri and Anya quickly before following Yuri out onto the ice. 

“Bye Anyechka,” Otabek says, handing Yuuri her diaper bag which was on the floor by his feet. “I’ll text you if I need come over,” he said to Yuuri.

Yuuri nodded and waved to everyone one more time before shifting Anya on his hip and heading for Victor’s car. 

Otabek pulled out his laptop and spread out his textbook and notes on the bleacher seats around him. Hopefully Yuri and Victor would cooperate just enough that he could study a little.  
~~

 

When they returned from Yuri’s practice, Yuuri was spread out on Anya’s play mat, both of them surrounded by toys and a second ring of paperwork that Yuuri was trying and failing to look over as he kept his daughter entertained. 

“Yuuri, I brought the boys over for a late dinner.” Victor called from the doorway as Yuri and Otabek shuffled in. Yuuri looked up, hair disheveled, the purple bags under his eyes more prominent than they had been that morning.

“No afternoon nap today,” Victor asked, kissing him on the top of his head and reaching over the sea of toys to sweep a very excited Anya into his arms.

“No,” Yuuri sighed, “the good news is that we will definitely go to sleep on time tonight and if everything goes as planned this season we can start construction on the rink at the end of next season. You’re going to have to take on more students though. Ideally students who will pay you with money.”

Victor frowned, “you mean I can’t pay for our rink with babysitting favors and sex.”

Yuri made an offended noise from the kitchen. Otabek shrugged, “with Yakov retired I’m sure you won’t have a problem once you put the word out that you’re taking students.” 

 

Yuuri nodded, “exactly.” He stood up and carefully stepped his way through the maze Anya had created to collect his paperwork. He paused when he heard clanking from the kitchen “Hey Yuri, are you cooking dinner?”

“Da,” he replied, “you’re about to pass out and Victor can’t cook for shit.” Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you.” He called.

“I’m taking all the leftovers home with me,” he replied. 

“That’s fine,” Victor said, “ah, and don’t forget your drinks. Payment for watching her the other night.” Yuri nodded and continued pulling ingredients from their pantry, slapping a pan onto their stove. 

Anya shrieked happily as Victor tossed her into the air again. 

“Victor, don’t throw her so high,” Yuuri scolded, setting out plates and silverware at their kitchen table. 

“You’re right,” Victor replies, letting Anya stretch backwards over his arm to look at everyone upside down, “maybe she likes being low, huh Anyechka?”

“Victor Nikiforov,” Yuuri snapped. Victor froze. They only made eye contact for a moment before his smile fell a bit, knowing he was in trouble. 

“And down we go.” He set Anya on the ground and she toddled back over to Otabek and her toys. Victor and Yuuri sitting at the other end of the matt to watch as their daughter basked in all the attention. She was nothing if not a Nikiforova. 

“Dinner’s ready,” Yuri called after a while. “Come eat, assholes.”


End file.
